General Hospital Resurrection
by No Word Needed
Summary: One viewers attempt to raise the phoenix out of the ashes.


GENERAL HOSPITAL  
Resurrection  
a story by  
Dianne B. Dee  
  
Starring....  
  
Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine  
Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer  
Genie Francis as Laura Spencer  
Maurice Benard as Sonny Corinthos  
Tamara Braun as Carly Corinthos  
Steve Burton as Jason Morgan  
Alicia Leigh Willis as Courtney Matthews  
Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber Lansing  
Rick Hearst as Ric Lansing  
Jacklyn Zeman as Bobbie Spencer  
Brad Maule as Tony Jones  
Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine  
Amber Tamblyn as Emily Quartermaine  
Stuart Damon as Alan Quartermaine  
Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine  
Jane Elliot as Tracy Quartermaine  
Anna Lee as Lila Quartermaine  
John Ingle as Edward Quartermaine  
Sean Kanen as AJ Quartermaine  
Robyn Richards as Maxie Jones  
Lindze Letherman as Georgie Jones  
Scott Clifton as Dillon Quartermain  
Wally Kurth as Ned Ashton  
Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis  
Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine  
Greg Vaughan as Luck Spencer  
John J. York as Mac Scorpio  
Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio-Jones  
Ingo Rademacher as Jax Jacks  
Rachel Ames as Audrey Hardy  
Robin Christopher as Sky Chandler  
Shell Kepler as Amy Vining  
Denise Alexander as Leslie Webber  
Chad Brannon as Zander Smith  
Dylan Cash as Michael Corinthos Jr.  
Cynthia Preston as Faith Roscoe  
Real Andrews as Marcus Taggert  
John O'Hurley as Ted Lansing  
and  
Ted King as Lorenzo Alcazar  
and  
Thaao Phenglis as Victor Cassadine  
  
*********************************************************************  
[ ** a note about characters above ** ]  
[ ** While some are not with the show any longer or are assuming other  
roles on other shows, I have decided to keep the character continuity  
to bring back the actors who played that part within the context of  
which this work of fiction will be presenting. ** ]  
  
[ ** General Hospital and its characters are property of ABC/Disney  
and its subsidiaries. No infringement of copyright is intended and is  
used here solely for the purpose of dramatic purposes....and for  
rectifying a terrible injustice. ** ]  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
**************  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
The hospital was quiet, too quiet, but that didn't upset the balance  
of the nurses and doctors who did their work within the walls of this  
hallowed place. To the staff and volunteer workers, General Hospital  
was a sanctuary. A place to go where they could forget their daily  
troubles and aid those who need their attention. Here, doctors and  
nurses worked in tandem to heal the sick, repair the wounded and give  
comfort to those who were sick and dying. It wasn't within the realm  
of possibility that their work was a job. It was their livelihood.  
Their calling. The care they took in the presentation of their  
hospital showed that they cared, deeply. For those who needed their  
help, they would be there....  
  
The chief nursing station on the fourth floor was being manned by a  
medium height woman. Her shoulder length reddish hair was curled under  
and swept back off her fine features making her large brown eyes easy  
to see. Dressed in her nurses uniform, Bobbie Spencer checked boxes on  
a form clipped to a steel patient's chart. Making notations on the  
bottom with regards to a dosage she just administered to a woman in  
405 with a heart condition, she noted that the chief cardiologist on  
call wished to be informed if the patient's condition changed. Bobbie  
went to pick up the phone when the elevator doors opened. Her smile  
became wide and welcoming as she saw a person step off the elevator  
onto the floor.  
"Well hi there big brother. What do I owe this visit?"  
"Barbara Jean, you always think it's about you," said her tall,  
folically challenged brother Luke Spencer.  
"It usually isn't. It's always about you Luke."  
Luke placed his hand over his heart and feigned being wounded,  
"Ouch, was that supposed to mean something darlin', cause if it is,  
I'm not feelin' it."  
Bobbie smiled hiding a laugh behind her lips. Needn't let him  
feel he got her a good one. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" she  
asked concerned.  
"It's nothing," Luke said putting up his hands to calm her.  
"Lulu is just in for her checkup. She caught a cold and Laura's  
worried."  
"Oooh, I hope she's going to be alright," Bobbie said concerned.  
"Since her transplant, it's more important that she not catch  
anything."  
"Yeah well that's the reason Laura wanted to bring her in. It's  
nothing I told her, but you know Laura."  
A young student nurse brought a slip of paper to Bobbie's  
attention and then slipped quietly from the nurses station. Bobbie  
gave it a cursory glance then placed in one of the cubby holes on the  
desk to acces later.  
"Anything wrong?"  
"No...," she paused, "At least not right now. Luke, what do you  
know about a guy named Lorenzo Alcazar?"  
"Well I know his brother took a leap out of a penthouse window  
and landed splat on the pavement about twenty stories down, why?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"When you say it's nothing Barbara Jean, it's usually something.  
Now what made you ask your terribly handsome brother about this guy?"  
Bobbie scratched her chin looking pensive. She was searching for  
the words to say when the elevator doors opened again allowing a woman  
carrying a child to get off. At this, Bobbie smiled openly and warmly,  
greeting the two.  
"Well hi there Leslie Lu, how are you?"  
The little girl's blue eye's sparkled as the light from the  
flourescent beams overhead caught the irises. "Fine," she said shyly.  
"It's just a cold," said Laura, Luke's wife and lifeline. "Dr.  
Jennings said that she just caught a few sniffles from being out in  
the park the other day. Lulu and this little boy were playing and he  
had a runny nose."  
"Where is he, I'll kill him?" Luke smiled.  
Laura grinned at her husband. "What are you going to do when she  
goes out on dates?"  
"Not my daughter. Any guy steps within ten feet of her I send  
him bye bye."  
Bobbie laughed. That one she couldn't supress. "It's good though  
you brought her in Laura. It might have been something else, you can  
never tell with someone with Lulu's medical history."  
"Well if I can keep my husband from killing her future  
boyfriends, I'll take the both of them home. Coming?" Laura asked  
looking at Luke.  
"Just a minute," he said turning back to his sister who stood  
behind the counter. "Do you want me to do some checking with my  
buddies about this guy?"  
Bobbie thought a second, "no, I'm sure it's nothing."  
"What's nothing?" Laura asked.  
"It's just something Bobbie asked me about."  
"Something, or someone?" Laura stated more as an affirmative  
query.  
Luke avoided her question.  
"Luke," Laura pressed further. "Look, if this is about Stefan, I  
won't have it."  
"It's not about Vlad...not this time."  
Laura stood holding Leslie Lu close to her body as she glanced  
at both her brother and sister-in-law. Suddenly she grew  
uncomfortable.  
Luke saw this and touched her arm trying to put her at ease.  
"Darlin', it's not about Stefan, I promise."  
Laura was still not put at ease. She knew that somewhere back in  
the back of Luke's mind, there was a stray bullet waiting for Stefan  
somewhere.  
"I'll see what I can find out for you Barbara."  
"If this is going to cause anything between you and Laura,  
don't."  
"It's okay."  
"What's his name again?" Luke asked taking out a pad of paper  
and a pen.  
"Lorenzo Alcazar," Bobbie said watching Luke write the name down  
on a piece of paper.  
"I'll go see Sonny. It sounds like this guy is trying to pick up  
where his lowlife brother left off."  
"Tread easy," Bobbie advised.  
"Hey Barbara. You know me. Mr. Lightfoot."  
"I thought that was one of your aliases?" Laura remarked.  
"The passport's in my knapsack."  
"Oh Luke," Bobbie chided as Luke placed his hand on Laura's  
waist leading her back toward the elevator.  
Luke pressed the button on the panel as Laura hoisted Lulu back  
onto her hip. She looked at Luke pensively as they got onto the  
elevator. She looked to Bobbie as the doors closed.  
Bobbie stood for a moment biting her lip before she picked up  
the phone to complete her interrupted call.  
  
From his vantage point in the PH 4, Sonny Corinthos could see  
most of Port Charles. He loved this view most of all at night when the  
lights of the city were ablaze and he could see the lights from  
General Hospital's rooftop illuminating the helipad. He though of all  
the times he'd been to the hospital over the years, first with Stone,  
then with Lily now with his current wife. Within his heart, he knew  
he'd loved all the women in his life: his mother, Lily,  
Robin...Brenda, but the women he'd chosen to spend the rest of his  
life with, was the one. The one that he knew he'd always love, always  
pledge his undying faith and trust in. Now that she was carrying his  
child, nothing would part them. Nothing.  
Sonny was brought out of his reverie by the sound of bare feet  
on the stairs. He knew those steps. Those almost child-like pads on  
the marble he'd come to know so well. Turning to the stairs, his eyes  
danced with joy and with admiration. Holding out his hand, he beckoned  
her to him.  
"What was it those poets said about love?" Carly said taking  
Sonny's hand.  
"What poets?" Sonny asked.  
"Those ones who wrote all those plays and verses about the moon  
and the sun and the stars."  
"They took one look at you and were speechless," Sonny said  
taking Carly into his tight embrace. "Mrs. Corinthos."  
"Is that so, Mr. Corinthos?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah," Sonny broke out in a hearty laugh as he put his lips to  
Carly's. "You taste good," he said kissing her deeply.  
"Yeah...well, ummmm," Carly tried to say as Sonny continued the  
kiss.  
Sonny held onto her tight, his body pressed against the bulge in  
Carly's abdomen. He felt a twinge emanate from her swollen stomach.  
"This kid is going to be a football player," Sonny said parting  
from his wife and the kiss.  
"Too violent a sport," Carly said smiling. "Nope, she's going to  
be an oceanographer and work for Jacques Cousteau's people."  
"Whales and fish?" Sonny asked.  
"Why not," Carly said expressing her displeasure at Sonny's  
questioning her choice of profession for their child.  
"What if he can't swim?"  
"She's in amniotic fluid, what's to learn about swimming?"  
Sonny grinned, then cocked his head to the left envisioning the  
sight of the child, his son, doing the backstroke in Carly's stomach.  
"And what's all this crap about he? I'm carrying a girl this  
time. A mother can tell."  
"Did you know Michael was going to be a boy?" Sonny questioned  
disbelieving.  
Carly screwed her mouth up as she started biting her thumbnail.  
"Wellll..."  
"Wellll....," Sonny mimicked.  
"Okay, I was wrong on Michael."  
Sonny snickered.  
"Oh shut up will you," Carly demanded. "You know what your  
problem is?" she started at him as he went for the bar to pour a glass  
of water.  
"What's my problem?"  
"You like to be right all the time."  
"No I don't. I just asked a simple question about whether you  
knew MIchael was a boy and you bailed."  
"I did not!"  
"Okay."  
"What?" Carly grinned.  
Sonny turned his head away lest he let Carly see he was smiling.  
  
"Now who's bailing?"  
Carly was about to go back upstairs when the door to the  
penthouse opened and she saw Johnny standing there.  
"It's Faith Roscoe," he said very displeased.  
Sonny jerked his head that meant Johnny was to let her in.  
Carly came to Sonny's side by the bar, taking his hand in hers  
in comfort.  
"I always thought you should be working for me," Faith said as  
she entered the penthouse. "My perks are better."  
"I get paid vacations and benefits," Johnny said snidely, "Why  
would I leave Sonny?"  
"Cause the hazzard pay ain't worth it."  
Johnny stood aside and let Faith in, throwing her a dirty glance  
as she entered. With a final gesture of disgust, Johnny closed the  
door behind him leaving Faith standing in the entryway.  
"What are you doing here Faith, disrespecting my employees and  
making my wife uncomfortable."  
"I wasn't aware that Snarly was uncomfortable," Faith said  
glancing at Carly.  
"See, you just can't say something nice. That filthy mouth of  
yours just can't seem to muster something even remotely kind."  
Faith cocked her head flipping her blonde hair back with a  
dramatic flourish as she licked her red painted lips. "I'd call her  
something nice if you'd show me some respect by sleeping with me."  
Sonny's eyes widened, "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the  
last piece of trash under my shoe."  
"Sonny," Carly motioned trying to keep some modicum of civility  
to an already wosening situation. "Don't antagonize her."  
"You should listen to the Missus," Faith purred. "Antagonizing  
me won't win you any brownie points from the Five Families. Not to  
mention the new player in town."  
"What new player?" Sonny questioned.  
Faith licked her lips again as she reached for the glass Sonny  
had been drinking out of. She took a sip from it, leaving her lipstick  
imprint on the rim. Handing it back to Sonny, she smiled wide.  
"So deep into your domesticity that you don't see what's going  
on if front of you."  
"Say it Faith then get your ass out of my house," Sonny spit.  
"A new player. I think he's after your territory. I've heard  
he's the brother of the guy your former flame, now let's see what was  
her name...Barbara, no, Barbie..."  
"Brenda," Carly reminded.  
"Ah yes, Brenda Barrett. The girl who threw you over for the  
nice, tall Aussie. I can see why she did. He's so much more  
handsome..."  
"Faith, get to the point," Carly demanded. "If you have one  
other than coming here to piss of my husband."  
"Lorenzo Alcazar," Faith said in a seductive whisper. "Lorenzo  
Alcazar." I heard he's deadlier than his brother."  
Sonny clinched his teeth as his eyes grew dark.  
"See, even Barbie didn't tell you everything now did she. I  
guess that pillow talk wasn't as stimulating as it could be with me."  
"JOHNNY!" Sonny yelled.  
The door opened again and Johnny entered.  
"Throw out this piece of trash," Sonny said taking Faith by the  
arm and pushing her toward Johnny.  
"With pleasure." Johnny grabbed Faith's other arm and guided her  
rather forcefully over to the door shoving her into the hallway. 


End file.
